<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Weak by sphinx01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256352">For the Weak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01'>sphinx01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt No Comfort, Lost Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode 7: Fire in the Sky, SkyStar Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His optics finally do his bidding and come online to the sight of another’s faceplates hovering above him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SkyStar Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Weak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Day Three of the SkyStar Week 2020. The prompt was "Gentleness/Loneliness".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>For the Weak</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>xxx</strong>
</p><p>Starscream’s HUD is a cacophony of error messages, and his sensor grid is swamped with pain. Something has gone wrong, he remembers. A plan of his has failed horribly, and that knowledge irks him almost more than the damage he seems to have suffered.</p><p>“Starscream…”</p><p>He flinches at the unexpected sound, but the voice is soft. It’s also strangely familiar, though his processor isn’t able to place it through the haze of pain clouding his sensors. Then he realizes, with a mixture of disbelief and outrage, that someone is <em>holding</em> him. Quite close, actually; he can feel the gentle thrum of the other’s engine, and that only infuriates him more. Who the frag has the audacity to -</p><p>His optics finally do his bidding and come online to the sight of another’s faceplates hovering above him. Rounded helm, light gray faceplates, cerulean optics… The features are so achingly familiar that Starscream feels his vents stall.</p><p>“Dragonfly,” Skyfire murmurs, his optics alight with joy.</p><p>Starscream finds himself caught in a strange limbo between a physical inability to move and a processor that jumps into overdrive. This cannot be. The last time they met, Skyfire, idiot that he is, forced them both into a fragging near miss, and then… then…</p><p>A hand cups his cheek with a gentleness that reverberates through his frame like an harmonic note and makes his spark shimmer. “My dragonfly,” Skyfire whispers again. “My love. I’m here for you.”</p><p>Someone groans, and Starscream recognizes his own voice. No, this is not real. Even as the bond sings and his spark reaches for its mate, it’s not real, it can’t be real, he <em>knows</em> it’s not real!</p><p>Darkness rushes in and sweeps him away; it feels like being caught in a twister while airborne. Starscream’s flight instruments launch into a system-wide panic - which is good, because it causes his frame to regain mobility. He guns his engine and flings himself around to get a head start on gravity. A shrill alarm goes off, he can’t say where, and then his optics <em>really</em> come online, and a broad expanse of dark metal crashes into him.</p><p>xxx</p><p>Starscream finds himself on the floor of the Nemesis’ medbay. Every part of his frame hurts. His engine is whining out of gear, and his vents are cycling so hard they compromise his equilibrium sensors. The foggy blur above him takes ages to coalesce into the medical berth he’s obviously just tumbled from. Loose cables are dangling from the attached monitors. They have been ripped from his ports in the fall, he realizes, and the insistent beeping he hears comes from the apparatuses that have registered the disruption. An impromptu laser shot makes short work of <em>that</em> nuisance.</p><p>Under the decisive protest of his motor relays, he pushes himself up into a sitting position and sags against the nearest berth leg. His fans are still screaming, but the spinning room slowly comes to a - admittedly wobbly - hold. Starscream resets his optics and looks around, only to find that he is alone. No other patients are around, and it seems that Hook ascribes only minor importance to the medical observation of his charges.</p><p>Well, good. The absence of the Chief Medical Officer gives Starscream the foundation he needs to build a nice, solid indignation on. Annoyance, he knows from experience, is a sure method to distract him from the hollow, gnawing sensation behind his chest plates. His spark clenches and flares in longing for the mate it is trying to connect with, but he ruthlessly stomps the feeling into the ground.</p><p>Loneliness, he thinks, and rubs irritably at his chassis where his abused ports leak lubricant. Loneliness is for the weak.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*Fin*</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Skyfire's nickname for Starscream has been taken from the fantastic SkyStar fics of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/pseuds/grayseeker">grayseeker</a>, because her wonderful characterizations have forever altered my view of this pairing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>